We Cut the Line
by lovecircles
Summary: [ch.2 is up!]Yoon Jeonghan dan Choi Seungcheol direkrut oleh Pledis Ent. saat sedang berkencan di taman hiburan. Lebih dari dua tahun terikat kontrak menjadi trainee, Seungcheol dan Jeonghan harus memutuskan hubungan spesial mereka. Bagaimana kisah Yoon Jeonghan dan Choi Seungcheol setelah putus karena bergabung menjadi bagian dari Pledis Entertainment? Jeongcheol/Seunghan
1. Prolog

We Cut the Line

(Written by Lovecircles)

JeonghanxSeungcheol; SeventeenPairings

Rate : [Teenager]

Genre(s) : Bandfic;Seventeenfic;romance;drama;school-of-life;fluff

Warn! [bxb;eyd belum baku;typo;AU;failedfluff]

Disclaimer : all casts belongs to Pledis Entertainment. The story line is purely made by Lovecircles. Inspired by webtoon 'We broke up'

"Aku menyayangimu, Jeonghan-ah."

"Jangan panggil aku Hannie-cha lagi."

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk selalu berada disampingku dan tetap menyayangiku. Call?"

"Mari kita putus."

"Nyanyikan satu lagu untukku, Cheollie-chi. Ne? Ne? Ne?"

"Kemana kau buang perasaanku selama tiga tahun ini, Choi Seungcheol?!"

"Kau satu-satunya bunga yang ada di tamanku, Yoon Cheonsa-nim."

"Kau berjanji padaku untuk tetap menyimpan perasaan yang sama walaupun kita bergabung dengan agensi itu. Kau melupakannya?"

"Jika dengan memutuskan hubungan kita membuatmu lebih baik dan bahagia, tak apa. Mari putus."

"Selamat datang di Pledis Ent. Namaku Hong Jisoo."

"Kau mengenalnya, Jeonghan-ah?"

"Aku menyukai Jeonghan, masalah denganmu?"

 **To be continued**

.

.

Lovecircles's notes :

Haii this is my 2nd story yeay! ceritanya tentang jihancheol love circles' wuwuwu! ada yang berencana untuk membacanya? jika penasaran dengan kelanjutannya review ya~ kalo tidak ada respon LC bakalan ngepublish ceritanya di wattpad ajaaa. thankiss


	2. 01 Cerita kita di sekolah

_"Disaat seperti inilah aku merasa beruntung memilikimu."_

 _._

 _._

 **Seoul, 2011.**

Hari ini begitu melelahkan bagiku. Rasa kantuk menderaku, mataku sudah lima watt. Tidak tahan lagi, ingin redup saja. Ditambah lagi dengan kepribadianku yang hobi tidur. Lengkaplah sudah pelajaran guru Kim terlewat saja olehku. Beruntungnya, dia tidak mendapatiku sedang mencoba untuk mencari posisi nyaman untuk tidur. Guru Kim maafkan aku, ini sudah pelajaran jam kelima di siang bolong, aku tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak mengistirahatkan mataku. Belum satu menit aku mencoba untuk memejamkan mata, bunyi getaran ponselku yang ada di dalam laci terdengar olehku.

 **One messege received.**

Di ponselku tertera jelas nama Seungcheol, kekasihku. Hebat sekali ditengah pelajaran seperti ini dia masih sempat untuk memainkan ponselnya. Aku hanya berdecak lalu membuka pesan darinya. Mungkin penting.

 **From : Seungcheol.**

 **Sedang belajar ya? Maaf mengganggumu. Mau menemaniku ke toko buku? Aku harus membeli buku untuk keperluan tugasku. Hannie-cha bisakah? Jika tidak bisa tidak apa, jangan dipaksakan.**

 ***chu***

Mukaku bersemu ketika Seungcheol masih sempat untuk menggodaku walaupun lewat pesan. Apa-apaan dengan emoticon seperti itu?

 **To : Seungcheol**

 **Aku bebas setelah ini. Aku akan menemanimu ke toko buku. Belajarlah dengan benar Cheol-ah~ *chu***

Aku hanya bisa mengulas senyum, menahan untuk tidak tertawa. Aku menyuruh kekasihku untuk belajar dengan benar tapi aku sendiri malah mencoba untuk tidur. Tidak apa selagi dia tidak tahu.

.

.

Seungcheol menyuruhku untuk menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah karena guru Park memanggilnya ke kantor. Maklum, dia adalah seorang ketua kelas. Setelah menunggu kurang lebih sepuluh menit, Seungcheol datang dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu Hannie-cha," katanya sambil mengacak rambutku yang tengah tergerai. "Ingin beli es krim?" tawarnya. Aku mengganggukkan kepalaku cepat seperti anak anjing. Seungcheol tahu saja kesukaanku. Disaat-saat seperti ini, aku merasa beruntung sekali memiliki kekasih seperti dirinya.

Setelah tiba di kedai es krim di depan sekolahku, Seungcheol lagi-lagi menyuruhku untuk menunggu. Selalu saja seperti ini. Aku juga 'kan ingin mengantri es krim bersama dirinya. Mengapa ia tidak membiarkanku untuk bersamanya? Dan dengan mudahnya Seungcheol beralasan jika dia tidak ingin aku kelelahan. Ck. Seungcheol benar-benar memanjakanku. Aku senang bisa dimanjakan oleh Seungcheol. Siapa yang tidak senang jika dimanjakan oleh kekasihnya? Tapi di sekali waktu, aku ingin untuk tidak dimanja, contohnya seperti saat ini. Menunggu antrian es krim tidak akan membuatku lelah, tapi tetap saja dengan keagungannya Choi Seungcheol menyuruhku untuk tetap menunggu.

"Perintahku adalah mutlak, Hannie-cha." Ucapnya padaku sambil menarik hidungku.

.

.

"Jangan seperti anak kecil, Yoon Jeonghan. Aigoo." Seungcheol membersihkan sisa es krim di sudut bibirku. Sebenarnya aku melakukannya dengan sengaja. Lagi pula Seungcheol tidak pernah lelah untuk membersihkannya. Aku hanya tersenyum manis ke arahnya ketika Seungcheol selesai membersihkan sisa es krim di sudut bibirku. Seungcheol memutar bola matanya tampak terlihat kesal.

"Dasar dramaqueen." Lalu dengan santainya dia menjilat es krim bagianku.

"Yah! Kau punya bagianmu sendiri, Choi Seungcheol!"

Seungcheol menjulurkan lidahnya ke arahku.

"Sengajaa."

Aku berpura-pura marah padanya, mengalihkan pandanganku padanya dan mengabaikannya ketika Seungcheol menjulurkan lidahnya untuk meminta perhatian padaku. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk marah padanya saat Seungcheol menunjukkan wajah monyetnya padaku.

Lalu kemarahanku hilang tergantikan oleh gelak tawa kami berdua.

.

.

Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju toko buku, Seungcheol tak melepaskan jari-jari tanganya dengan jemariku. Seungcheol menautkannya dengan erat. Bahu kami menempel bersebelahan dengan sempurna. Tujuannya hanya untuk menghangatkan satu sama lain dan menutupi tangan kami yang saling menggenggam erat.

Setelah membeli buku keinginan Seungcheol, dia mengantarkan aku pulang. Aku menyuruhnya untuk tidak mengantarku pulangkarena bagaimana pun juga aku ini lelaki dengan sedikit ilmu beladiri. Walaupun tidak sampai sabuk hitam seperti Seungcheol, setidaknya aku masih bisa jika untuk berkelahi. Jaga-jaga jika ada yang menggangguku. Tapi sejauh aku menginjakkan kakiku di kota Seoul, belum ada orang jahat yang mencoba untuk menggangguku, walaupun aku ini seorang laki-laki dengan rambut panjang sebahu.

"Tidak ada penolakkan. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang bukan karena kau takut diganggu oleh orang jahat tetapi karena kau adalah kekasihku."

Entahlah. Mengantarkan aku pulang itu termasuk hal bodoh atau pengorbanan. Tapi sepertinya jelas pengorbanan karena rumah Seungcheol dan rumahku berlawanan arah. Terima saja Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol itu kekasihmu yang berharga.

.

.

"Aku menyesal karena tidak mencium pipimu sebelum aku pulang, hannie-cha."

Aku memutar bola mataku jengah. Tapi perkataannya barusan cukup membuat pipiku memerah.

Saat ini aku sudah sampai di rumahku. Sudah mandi, tinggal tidur saja. Tiga langkah lagi menuju tempat tidur, ponselku berdering. Seungcheol memanggilku.

"Jangan coba-coba melakukannya jika sudah di depan rumahku ya, Choi Seungcheol!"

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di dinding tempat tidurku.

"Oh, jadi jika tidak di depan rumahmu, boleh?"

Dasar Seungcheol bodoh. Penggombal ulung. Aku berdecak kesal.

"Bukan seperti itu juga, maksudku. Memangnya berpegangan tangan saja tidak cukup, huh? Dasar!"

Mendengarku menggeram kesal Seungcheol tertawa terbahak-bahak diujung sana.

"Tentu saja tidak cukup. Apalagi punya kekasih cantik sepertimu. Lagi pula kita sudah SMA, hannie-cha."

Dasar mesum! Batinku dalam hati.

"Sebentar lagi bulan Agustus. Kau akan mendapatkannya."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, tidak ada suara dari seberang sana. Deru napas pun tidak terdengar. Apa Seungcheol memutuskan panggilannya secara sepihak? Ketika aku mengecek ponselku, layarnya masih menunjukkan panggilanku dengannya. Lalu Seungcheol kemana?

"Cheolli-chi? Kau masih disana?" tanyaku.

"M-Mak—maksud mu, mendapatkan ciumanmu pada ulangtahunku nanti?"

Jika saja sekarang aku sedang di dalam dunia komik, mungkin bongkahan batu dari atap kamarku jatuh menimpaku. Aku membuang napasku berat. Jadi Seungcheol menghilang karena memikirkan ciuman dariku? Oh-my-god.

"Aku tidur dulu, Cheolli-chi. Saranghae."

Bip.

Aku memutuskan panggilannya secara sepihak. Dasar, Choi Seungcheol mesum.

.

.

Sebentar lagi ujian semester. Para siswa mulai sibuk dengan tugas dan pr untuk pertambahan nilai. Aku harus mengeluarkan tenaga lebih banyak untuk belajar lebih dari biasanya. Aku harus mempertahankan peringkat sepuluh besarku. Dan untuk saat ini aku harus tetap bertengger disana. Tahu sendiri jika kelasku itu salah satu kelas yang berisi dengan murid-murid pintar. Jadi aku harus bisa mengatur strategi untuk tetap berada di peringkat sepuluh besar.

Sayang sekali ujian semester bertepatan dengan musim hujan. Membuatku tambah malas untuk belajar. Contohnya seperti sekarang. Angin diluar sangat kencang, hujannya juga sangat deras. Suara guru yang sedang mengajar tidak terlalu terdengar karena hujan deras. Belum lagi dingin yang kurasakan membuatku ingin tidur saja.

Drrrt

Ponselku bergetar. Pasti Seungcheol. Tidak ada hari dimana Seungcheol tidak menggangguku ketika sedang belajar di kelas.

 **From : Seungcheol**

 **Sedang belajar ya? Musim hujan membuatku enggan belajar karena dingin sekali sekarang. Bisa beri pelukan untukku, hannie-cha?3**

Aku mengulum senyumku. Ada-ada saja orang ini. Lalu, secepat mungkin aku membalas pesannya.

 **To : Seungcheol**

 **Belajar lah yang benar cheollie-chi~ Sebentar lagi ujian semester. Kau mau nilaimu jelek?Kau belajar lah yang benar, nanti akan aku peluk. Bagaimana? Kekeke**

Menggodanya demi kebaikan tidak apa.

Beberapa detik setelah mengirim pesan, ponselku kembali bergetar. Cepat sekali anak ini membaca pesanku. Dia benar-benar tidak belajar rupanya.

 **From : Seungcheol**

 **Baiklah. Jika dengan belajar dengan benar bisa mendapatkan pelukan dari cheonsa-nim. Aku rela. Kau belajarlah yang benar juga ya. Jangan tidur. Saranghae3 *chu***

Aku kembali mengulum senyumku. Seungcheol memang perayu dan penggombal yang handal. Ck. Untung saja dia hanya melakukannya padaku. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan ponselku hingga aku mengabaikan guru Kang di depan. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar bunyi langkah kaki mendekat.

"Yoon Jeonghan maju ke depan. Kerjakan nomor empat."

Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak dan menarik napas dalam.

"Ne, Songsaengnim."

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **lc's notes :**

 **hiii lc is back! lc bawa chap.1 we cut the line. lc baru buat covernya dan barusan liat review, ada yang penasaran jadi yaudah update aja ch.1 sama covernya kkk. selamat membaca~ maaf kalo gak sesuai sama ekspektasi, jangan terlalu berharap dengan ff recehku hikz. Lc masih butuh kritik dan saran banget, maklum newbie. Jadi, lc bakalan senang banget kalo yang baca ini meninggalkan review, lc menerima kritikan dan saran apapun. Tq3**


	3. 02 Kami dicasting!

_"Aku memang tidak pernah salah jika itu tentang perasaan. Mengapa mereka mengikuti aku dan Seungcheol?"_

 _._

 _._

Seungcheol mengatakan bahwa cara untuk menghilangkan stres karena sekolah adalah dengan pergi berkencan. Lalu, bagaimana dengan orang yang tidak memiliki pasangan? Seungcheol hanya mengendikkan bahunya seraya berkata, "Aku tidak tahu dan itu bukan urusanku."

Jadilah aku dan Seungcheol di taman hiburan Rotte World sekarang. Seungcheol memang boyfriend material. Mengajakku ke tempat seperti ini 'kan hal yang diidamkan oleh pasangan lain diluar sana. Terlebih lagi, kami adalah 'pasangan spesial', aku jadi merasa sangat beruntung memiliki Seungcheol disampingku.

Setelah masuk ke dalam, aku merasa benar-benar aneh. Pertama, selama aku tinggal di Seoul, aku belum pernah ke tempat ini. Kedua, aku dan Seungcheol adalah satu-satunya pasangan spesial disini. Yang kulihat adalah pasangan biasa, anak-anak, keluarga, dan sekelompok siswa sekolah sepertiku, tapi mereka banyak, bukan seperti aku dan Seungcheol yang hanya berdua. Bukan perasaan yang aneh, hanya saja sedikit takut akan anggapan orang-orang terhadap kami berdua.

Aku yang sedang memikirkan hal-hal yang konyol sepertinya kentara sekali karena Seungcheol langsung bertanya kepadaku.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Jeonghan-ah?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, berisyarat jika tidak ada hal yang menggangguku sedikit pun. Padahal realitanya banyak sekali yang mengganggu pikiranku.

"Aku hanya bingung tempat apa yang harus kita kunjungi terlebih dahulu, cheollie-chi."

Seungcheol hanya ber-oh ria mendengar penuturanku. Matanya Seungcheol melihat sekeliling seperti mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Bagaimana dengan bianglala?"

"Call."

Aku dan Seungcheol pergi menuju tempat pembelian tiket. Aku dan Seungcheol berjalan seperti biasa, sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling. Lalu, aku merasa ada orang yang mengikuti kami berdua. Sontak, aku langsung menoleh ke belakang. Mungkin temanku atau teman Seungcheol. Jika bertemu teman 'sih tidak apa. Asalkan jangan guru. Apalagi guru Kim, 'kan aku bisa diceramahi olehnya bukannya belajar, malah pergi ke taman hiburan seperti ini. Karena sedari tadi aku hanya menoleh ke belakang lalu menoleh ke depan lagi. Seungcheol menegurku.

"Ada apa hannie-cha? Kenapa menoleh ke belakang terus? Kau melihat siapa?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Aniyo,"Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang lagi. "Tidakkah kau merasa kita seperti sedang diikuti?"

Seungcheol menggernyitkan dahinya.

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Sudahlah. Mungkin hanya ilusiku saja."

Aku dan Seungcheol sampai di tempat pembelian tiket. Antriannya panjang sekali. Banyak juga yang ingin naik bianglala jadi, kami menunggu dulu untuk bisa mendapatkan tiket.

Saat mengantri, mataku tidak dapat berhenti mengeksplor melihat sekeliling mencari-cari orang yang mungkin aku kenal. Dan ternyata tidak ada. Berarti tidak ada juga yang mengikuti kami berdua. Pikiranku tentang guru Kim yang mengikuti kami salah besar, karena aku tidak melihat tanda-tanda guruku yang berperangai bengis itu.

Aku dan Seungcheol maju selangkah demi selangkah. kurang lebih dua puluh menit mengantri akhirnya dapat juga tiket untuk bianglala. Berdiri selama dua puluh menit membuat betisku terjadi penumpukan asam laktat yang berlebihan. Rasa pegal pada kakiku ini membuatku tak nyaman apalagi berjalan. Untuk menghilangkan rasa pegal kakiku, aku merundukkan badanku dan memukuli paha dan juga betisku. Secara kedokteran memang cara itu tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa pegal pada kakiku, tapi setidaknya bisa menghilangkan rasa pegal itu walaupun hanya sedikit. Melihat aku yang bertingkah aneh yaitu memukuli kakiku, Seungcheol ikut merundukkan badannya dan bertanya. "Kakimu sakit? Mau aku gendong?" Aku mendesah. Rasanya ingin sekali di gendong Seungcheol. Aku kan seorang koala pemalas. Tapi sayangnya sekarang aku berada di taman hiburan yang ramai. Bukan lorong rumahku yang sepi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabku singkat.

Sudah cukup duduk di tengah jalan seperti gelandangan, aku menepuk bokongku untuk menghilangkan kotoran yang tertempel disana.

"Ayo jalan."

Perasaan ini lagi-lagi datang padaku. Perasaan sedang diikuti dan diperhatikan dengan intens. Walaupun sedang tidak menghadap ke belakang, aku bisa merasakan tatapan orang yang tengah memperhatikanku atau mungkin memperhatikan Seungcheol. Tapi aku membuang jauh-jauh pikiran 'merasa diikuti' itu. Kalau pun benar kami berdua sedang diikuti tidak apa lagi pula aku sedang bersama Seungcheol yang sabuk hitam jadi aku merasa aman. Tubuhku sedikit kudekatkan dengan Seungcheol, peduli setan dengan mata-mata yang melihat yang penting aku aman.

"Chogiyo."

Aku menghentikan langkahku, begitu juga Seungcheol. aku menghentikan langkahku karena suara seseorang yang seperti sedang berbicara denganku. Aku membalikkan badanku secara perlahan.

Dan benar saja ada dua orang. Satu perempuan dan satu laki-laki. Tapi mereka ini siapa? Aku tidak mengenalnya sama sekali. Lalu aku menyikut tangan Seungcheol, mataku seolah berkata 'mereka-siapa' pada Seungcheol. lalu mata Seungcheol yang seolah berkata 'kau-kenal-mereka' padaku.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Perkenalkan aku Kim Doo Gi." Kata orang asing itu sembari menjabat tangan Seungcheol dan tanganku.

"Perkenalkan, aku Lee Hye Rim." Kata orang asing yang satunya lagi.

Aku dan Seungcheol hanya bisa memasang raut kebingungan karena kami berdua memang bingung dengan kedatangan orang asing yang tiba-tiba datang pada kami. Seperti telah raut wajah kami yang super kebingungan, kedua orang tersebut melanjutkan perkenalannya.

"Maaf sebelumnya atas perilaku kami yang kurang baik dengan cara mengikuti kalian." Ujar laki-laki yang mengaku bernama Kim Doo Gi tersebut sambil membungkukkan badannya, minta maaf.

Aku memang tidak pernah salah jika tentang perasaan. Mereka benar mengikuti aku dan Seungcheol. tapi untuk apa? Dan mengapa?

"Kami berdua adalah bagian dari Pledis Entertainment." Ucap temannya Kim Doo Gi.

Aku terperangah mendengarnya. Pledis Entertainment? Salah satu agensi terbaik di Seoul? Serius? Aku sempat melihat ke arah Seungcheol dan dirinya pun terperangah sama sepertiku seolah tidak percaya.

"Kedatangan kami disini karena untuk mencari trainee baru dan ketika kami melihat kalian berdua, kami merasa bahwa kalian cocok bergabung dengan agensi kami." Yang tadi mengaku bernama Hye Rim tadi menyodorkan dua buah kartu nama untukku dan Seungcheol. sejujurnya , aku masih tidak percaya. Apa kami baru saja di casting?

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa bernyanyi, menari ataupun berakting. Aku tidak yakin jika aku bisa bergabung dengan Pledis Ent." Jawab Seungcheol.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku tanda setuju. "Iya, aku pun juga merasa begitu. Kami berasal dari sekolah biasa bukan sekolah seni." Ujarku meyakinkan mereka.

Lee Hyerim dan Kim Doogi hanya tersenyum melihat raut wajahku dan Seungcheol yang terlihat _shock_ dengan kata yang terbata-bata.

"Mohon dipikirkan terlebih dahulu, kami akan sangat senang jika kalian berdua bisa bergabung dengan agensi kami."

Sebelum mereka pergi, mereka membungkukkan badan mereka sopan, begitu juga dengan aku dan Seungcheol.

Masih dilanda kebingungan akibat casting yang tidak terduga itu, Seungcheol langsung menarik tanganku cepat menuju wahana lingkaran besar yang berputar itu.

.

tbc

.

my notes :

hello semua! maaf ya aku lama banget gak update ff nya. maklum maba wkwk. maaf ff nya gak sesuai dgn ekspektasi. selamat membaca. semoga suka. maaf juga kalo ada typo dll. gak sempet edit lagii bnyk tugas lc mah heheh


End file.
